memorias perdidas en el viento
by inouekurosaki26
Summary: recuerdos, memorias...cosas tan importantes que marcan nuestra vida, la hacen amena y esplendida o la hacen dolorosa y triste.si los perdieras y no sabes como a sido tu vida hasta ahora,agradable o un infierno preferirias olvidar o recordar..¿que decides?
1. Prologo

_**hola aqui traigo el prologo de una nueva e interesante historia, espero que les guste a todos y dejen muchos reviews ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo<strong>_

_**¿Quién querría estar en el infierno? Me pregunto muy a menudo.**_

_**La verdad es que Nadie querría estar allí, esa es la respuesta más clara y transparente, nadie querría estar en un lugar de eterno tormento, uno en el que jamás habrá paz.**_

-¿por que? ¿Por qué hacen esto? Yo no he hecho nada- susurro débilmente un pequeño niño de 5 años, su cabello era rubio y estaba teñido en varias partes de rojo por la sangre, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras y cortes, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y llenas de sangre, tanto seca como fresca, su estado era lamentable en verdad. El pequeño estaba acurrucado en una de los rincones de un oscuro callejón, frete a él habían muchas personas, habitantes de la aldea y ninjas de la misma.

-¡¿Por qué? Porque eres un maldito demonio, tu -apunto al rubio con un kunai- tu mataste a mi familia, a mi pequeña hija! Por eso pagaras por eso y más, deberías estar pudriéndote en el infierno-dijo furioso un hombre de vestimenta ninja- espero que mueras- gruño el ninja y le lanzo el kunai, enterrándoselo en un costado al rubio. Muchos de los presentes ahí imitaron su acción y le arrojaron cosas, pero al ver que el rubio ya no se movía ni emitía sonido alguno, se marcharon dejando lo tirado ahí sobre su propia sangre.

-esto ya es el infierno-logro decir en un susurro para sí mismo, antes de caer inconsciente.

_**Tranquilidad y alivio puede que sí… Pero solo serán pequeños atisbos, nunca serán duraderos, nunca serán lo que deseas de verdad, aquello que podrá cobijarte y hacerte sentir completamente reconfortado, y el ¿por que? Es muy claro, esto no será, solo por una cosa; una muy simple la verdad… estas en el infierno y ahí siempre permanecerás.**_

-"hace tiempo que nadie me golpea, no he vuelto a sufrir ataques… es mejor así"-pensaba relajado un rubio de aproximadamente 9 años, iba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras caminaba por la calle principal de su aldea, la aldea de Konoha.

-mira hay esta el demonio-dijo una mujer en un tono bajito, pero este fue lo suficientemente alto para llegar a los oídos del rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. el niño detuvo su andar y se puso a observar a todas las personas presentes a su alrededor. Todos lo notaron y empezaron a hablar entre ellos, decían cosas como "mira ahí está el demonio" "debería estar muerto" "¿Por qué Hokage-sama lo deja vivir" "shuu… no digas mas o nos podrían castigar" empleando un tono medianamente alto, como con la intención de que el chico los escuchara, los que no decían nada solo se limitaban a mirarlo con ojos fríos y llenos de furia.

- esos ojos… esos malditos ojos, como los odio- dijo para sí mismo, apretando los puños con fuerza- no me miren así… yo no les he hecho nada- susurro, mientras que sus hermosos ojos azules e llenaban de lagrimas- yo no soy un demonio! Mi nombre es Naruto- grito y salió corriendo del lugar.

-"nada es mejor que antes… "-

_**Tal vez sea muy pesimista de mi parte, pero mis experiencias de vida han dado partida para creerlo, para pensar que es un circulo del cual nunca podre liberarme. Seguro deberán pensar que mi vida ha sido larga y maltrecha para tener tal convicción en mi mente, para pensar que no hay forma de escapar del infierno, que no hay salida para el dolor, que nunca alcanzare la felicidad por más que lo intente, porque estoy encerrado, sepultado bajo la agonía, porque estoy… condenado.**_

_**Ciertamente es así, estoy condenado… condenado a mi propia existencia; a todas y a cada una de las penurias que esta trae consigo. No puedo morir, menos bajo mi propia mano, aun cuando sea lo que más anhelo. Rápido y certero, para acabar con todo, para escapar del circulo que me tiene atrapado.**_

Era tarde en la noche, aproximadamente las diez de la noche, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes, apenas y se podía ver la luna, las calles de la aldea estaban vacías, si acaso habían unas cuantas personas a las afueras de los bares y restaurantes, pero eso era todo.

un chico rubio sin rumbo fijo, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, parecía estar ausente, sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos, luego de un largo rato de seguir caminando, se percato que había llegado al monumentos de los caídos, se acerco un poco mas y empezó a observar los nombres ahí plasmados. Hasta que reparo en uno en especial, se arrodillo y lo acaricio con sus dedos-jiraya-susurro.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó recostando su espalda del monumento, con su mirada apuntando al suelo -"es que acaso ¿nadie puede estar cerca de mi? ¿Es que estoy condenado a estar solo? ¿ A no tener a nadie? Si es así ¿por que he nacido?, si este es mi destino…."-pensó el rubio de ojos azules mientras cerraba sus puños para luego golpear el suelo, buscando desahogarse de alguna manera-no tengo nada que me ate a esta vida de dolor… yo quiero paz.. - llevo una de sus manos hasta el pequeño bolso sujeto a su pierna y saco un filoso kunai- paz para mi mismo…-Naruto extendió su brazo lo más alto que pudo, con el kunai en mano, apuntando hacia su pecho.

Fue cerrando lentamente los ojos mientras un gran número de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- sayonara..- pronuncio para luego atraer la filosa arma hacia su pecho; segundos antes de perforarlo, de siquiera llegar a rozar la tela de su chaqueta. Se detuvo…. Su brazo estaba paralizado, era como si alguien se lo sujetase e impidiese que se lo clavara en el pecho. En busca de una explicación levanto la vista al cielo y observo la luna, pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer del cielo y mezclarse con sus amargas lágrimas; estaba lloviendo, era como si el cielo llorara el acto que estuvo a punto de cometerse. –no puedo-dijo con voz quebrada y arrojo el arma a uno de sus costados e inmediatamente se abrazo de sus piernas enterrando su rostro en ellas

_**Vaya palabras…. Propias de un cobarde, siempre buscando la salida fácil. Una que no obtendré, algo me lo impide ¿Qué podría ser?... ¿Orgullo? a que me tachen de cobarde ¿Miedo? A desaparecer, a que nadie me recuerde ¿Amor? A nunca experimentarlo e irme sin algún grato recuerdo que me consuele ¿Una mezcla de todos? o puede que ¿algo más? ... Sea lo que sea, es lo que aun me mantiene con vida, es lo que hace que siga en pie, caminando por el sendero de mis desventuras. Siempre con la mirada en alto, soportando mi carga y la de otros... Oculto tras una sonrisa….porque así soy yo.**_

_**Ja… Soy demasiado bueno pese a lo que he vivido…**_

_**Que gratificante seria poder olvidar todo, aunque sea por poco tiempo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno eso es todo por ahora, dentro de poco subire el primer cap<strong>_

_**espero les haya gustado**_

_**dejen muchos reviews**_

_**son gratis**_

**V**


	2. capitulo 1: el despertar

hola ! aqui esta el primer capitulo de este fic espero les guste...saludos

* * *

><p>-bla,bla bla- dialogos<p>

-"bla, bla bla" -pensamientos

Capitulo 1: el despertar…

_-con que ya ha llegado al final- sonrió débilmente, tenia múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo, pero la de mayor gravedad la tenía en el pecho, muy cerca de su corazón, había perforado uno de sus pulmones; sentía su cuerpo entumecido, apenas y notaba el roce del aire contra su cuerpo, este había salido expulsado hacia atrás debido a la intensidad de la onda expansiva producida por el choque de las fuerzas de ambos contendientes- "al fin podre descansar ….de esta vida en la que he visto más dolor que felicidad"-sintió cuando su cuerpo impacto contra el suelo, en especial el de su cabeza- " hasta aquí llegamos Kyuubi…no creo que sobrevivamos esta"_

_-así parece mo..co…Naruto, nunca pensé decir esto… pero me agradas muchacho, lamento que tu vida fuera tan mala por mi culpa- dijo el zorro._

_-"17 años dentro de mí te ablandaron Kyuubi, pero a pesar de todo siempre estuviste conmigo…arigato"- fue cerrando lentamente los ojos, sus parpados se hacían cada vez más pesados, el sueño lo invadía, todo esto ocurría mientras veía en su subconsciente una película de lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento- seria grandioso olvidar, aunque sea por poco-susurro._

_-¡NARUTO!- escucho que gritaban su nombre, la voz parecía de una mujer, eso lo hizo despabilarse un poco, abrió un poco los ojos, pero su vista estaba nublada, apenas lo que vio fue una mancha que llego corriendo a su lado, y se puso a tratar sus heridas- no te mueras, no permitiré que mueras- le escucho decir a la misteriosa chica, su voz parecía quebrada, llena de angustia y miedo; no aguantaba estar despierto, sus ojos apenas abiertos comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente, se fue oscureciendo poco a poco, apenas escuchaba susurros de las voces a su alrededor, sentía el impacto de algunas gotas contra la piel de su rostro, pero nada más, el resto era nulo, lo último que escucho antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue un "que así sea" proveniente desde el interior de su mente y Todo se volvió negro…._

_._

_._

Tenues rayos de luz atravesaban la ventana, acariciando el rostro de un joven rubio, que se encontraba dormido, su respiración era calmada y continua, parecía tener un plácido sueño; al pasar unos cuantos minutos los rayos se hicieron más intensos causando cierta molestia en el joven; empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándolos a la luz, aun recostado volteo hacia los lados y noto que se encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca, como la de un hospital, a al lado derecho de su cama había una mesita con una jarra llena de agua y un vaso, también habían algunos jarrones con flores.

Se levanto un poco, para tratar de sentarse en la cama, pero todo le empezó a dar vueltas y sintió una punzada en la cabeza, por lo que volvió a quedar acostado-ite!-murmuro llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Cuando se recupero un poco del dolor, se sentó en la cama, las sabanas que cubrían su torso cayeron, dejándolo al descubierto, tenía todo su pecho completamente vendado, por lo que se asusto un poco. Llevo sus manos hasta su pecho, y fue presionando con cuidado, apenas y sentía una leve molestia, por lo que se tranquilizo, respiro hondo y se dispuso a levantarse para ir a la ventana que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Poco a poco se puso en pie, el cuerpo le pesaba y las piernas le fallaban un poco, eso lo retribuyó al tiempo en que estuvo en cama, cuando logro estar de pie en forma estable, comenzó a caminar, dando pequeños pasos, hasta que llego a la ventana; la abrió y asomo la cabeza y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo-donde..¿Dónde estoy?-murmuro, la temperatura era muy baja afuera, las casas estaban cubiertas por pesadas capas de nieve, todo el paisaje era prácticamente blanco, el cielo estaba despejado de nubes en diversas partes.

-"¿Qué es este lugar?"-pensó el rubio, mientras cerraba la ventana para guardar la calidez de la habitación.

-plaff- se escucho caer algo en la entrada de la habitación, este ruido sobresalto al rubio ojiazul he hizo que volteara a mira en esa dirección, se encontró con una chica joven como de unos 22, de cabellos castaños, vestida con traje de enfermera, ella tenía su mirada clavada en el, en su rostro se veía un ligero sonrojo y una mueca de sorpresa. El chico al sentir su mirada se sintió algo intimidado e intento retroceder unos cuantos pasos pero sus piernas le fallaron justo en ese momento, causando que callera sentado en el suelo- ahhh- se quejo el joven.

Ese quejido logro sacar a la enfermera de su transe; la chica se dirigió presurosa a ayudarlo-disculpe Naruto-sama, es que yo …-el rubio la interrumpió.

-¿Naruto? ¿Ese es mi nombre? Dime por favor-pregunto el chico. Sujetando a la enfermera por las muñecas y atrayéndola mas hacia el.

-etto… si , ese es su nombre Naruto-sama-respondió algo sonrojada por su cercanía con el joven- es que acaso usted no…¿no recuerda nada?

-no- respondió soltándola.- me podrías decir donde me encuentro-

La castaña asintió y le dijo- este es el país del acero..-

.

.

.

En otro lugar, más específicamente en la oficina de la gondaime hokague de konohagakure no sato, se encontraban dos mujeres, una rubia y una pelinegra que entraba en eso precisos instantes.

-aquí tiene tsudnade-sama- dijo una pelinegra, mientras que colocaba una enorme torre de papeles en el escritorio de la mencionada.

-"_por que acepte ser Hokage_"-pensó mientras se masajeaba las sienes- maldito papeleo-dijo algo molesta.

- tranquila tsudnade-sama eso es el único que tiene que revisar…..por el día de hoy- dijo su asistente y rio bajito por la expresión que puso su maestra.

-nee tsudnade-sama cuando cree que despierte Naruto-kun? –pregunto la pelinegra cambiando su semblante a uno entre serio y preocupado.

-no lo sé Shizune-respondió la Hokage recargándose en su silla-todo depende de él, pero aun así me preocupa- bajo la mirada- ya lleva más de un mes inconsciente, las lesiones de su cuerpo ya sanaron…pero tardaron más de lo que común mente lo hacen, y ese golpe.. no sé porque pero me parece que le traerá repercusiones-

-¿se refiere a ese?

-si-

-a mí también me lo parece… pero ¿cree que fue buena idea dejarlo alla?- pregunto con semblante preocupado la pelinegra.

-no quedaba de otra… tu .. Tu misma lo vistes, el estado en el que quedo… casi lo pierdo Shizune- dijo con voz débil la Hokage, limpiándose rápidamente la lagrima que caía por su mejilla-me hubiera gustado que pudiéramos quedarnos haya con él para verlo despertar, para oírlo llamarme vieja.. Pero la guerra a pesar de haber terminado dejo muchas secuelas-suspiro- tráeme una botella de sake por favor este día será largo-

Shizune miro de reojo a su maestra, noto el estado en el que se encontraba, por lo que no le refuto nada y fue a buscar lo que la rubia le había pedido.

Después de que su asistente se fue tsudnade abrió uno de sus cajones y saco un pequeño libro de color azul oscuro, lo abrió y se quedo observando una de las páginas escritas-"mi niño… recupérate… recuperarte pronto, para que disfrutes la paz por la que has luchado toda tu vida… y encuentres la respuesta de lo que te ha atado a este mundo por tanto tiempo"-pensó mientras acariciaba con sus dedos las hojas del pequeño y desgastado diario.-_ ¿Qué podría ser?... ¿Orgullo? a que me tachen de cobarde ¿Miedo? A desaparecer, a que nadie me recuerde ¿Amor? A nunca experimentarlo e irme sin algún grato recuerdo que me consuele ¿Una mezcla de todos? o puede que ¿algo más? ...-_leyó la rubia en voz baja. "o tal vez prefieras olvidarlo todo"-pensó.

Continuara….

* * *

><p>REVIEWS POR FAVOR... se que estuvo corto pero de este en adelante los caps irán siendo un poco mas largos, es solo que cuando escribí este estaba algo falta de inspiración, como para extenderlo mas<p> 


	3. capitulo 2:¿como habra sido mi vida?

hola aqui esta el segundo capitulo de este fic que hasta ahora ha sacado el lado mas reflexivo y profundo de mi escritura, espero lo disfruten y lo lean y que tambien me dejen reviews, ya que no saben lo bien que me hacen sentir sus comentarios cuando los leo

* * *

><p>NOTA: la serie de naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a kishimoto-sama, si fuera mía OO mejor no les digo lo que haría xD

-bla ..bla..bla- diálogos.

-"bla bla bla"- pensamientos.

**Capitulo 2**

En el piso de una habitación estaba sentado en el suelo un chico rubio, tenía unos pantalones negros holgados y prácticamente todo su torso vendado, arrodillada junto a él estaba una mujer joven vestida con un traje de enfermera, muy hermosa, cabello castaño, piel blanca, labios finos y rosados, ojos color avellana resaltados apenas con un poco de maquillaje. Ninguno decía nada, la habitación estaba sumida en un completo silencio, se había tornado así desde que ella respondió la última pregunta del chico que tenía a su lado.

-entonces en el país del acero- murmuro el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

-hai- respondió ella mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo, en que había caído no hace mucho tiempo y lo llevo hasta la cama para que se sentara- ¿Naruto-sama se encuentra bien?-pregunto algo preocupada, ya que el chico miraba fijamente el piso.

- si descuida, solo estoy un poco mareado y bastante confundido-la voltio a mirar y le sonrió ligeramente- no tienes que preocuparte tanto …etto..¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto algo apenado, mientras se rascaba una mejilla con nerviosismo.

-Sari… Sari Miyasaki- respondió ella sonriendo y sentándose junto a él, ella había sido la enfermera encargada de cuidarlo todo este tiempo, sentía una genuina curiosidad por el joven que apenas era unos años menor que ella, por tres si no se equivocaba. Era increíble que alguien tan joven haya sido la carta de triunfo de la guerra, al menos eso era lo que su padre, un samurái con muchos de experiencia, le había contado. Y no solo lo había escuchado de él, sino de todos los que participaron en la guerra, ese joven era reconocido y admirado por todas las grandes naciones ninja.

-es un placer yo soy….-suspiro- bueno tu dijiste que mi nombre era Naruto no?- la chica asintió con la cabeza- Naruto Namikaze uzumaki – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Naruto Namikaze uzumaki- repitió el chico suave y lentamente, después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio dirigió sus ojos azul cielo a los avellana de la joven mujer unos segundos, y luego a las manos de esta que descansaban sobre sus muslos. Tomo una de las manos de su acompañante entre las suyas, con uno de sus dedos acaricio suavemente el dorso de esta, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese acto-Sari-san tu... ¿Tú sabes algo más sobre mí? Cualquier cosa estaría bien…- dijo el viéndola fijamente, aun sosteniendo su mano con delicadeza. Al principio estaba algo temeroso y receloso con la muchacha, algo en su interior le decía que no se podía acercar y confiar en una persona de tal manera, era como si la experiencia se lo dijera. Pero las atenciones de ella hacía con él, despejaron aquel sentimiento, ella no parecía tener ninguna mala intención, eso lo veía en sus ojos, además parecía saber por lo menos algo de sobre él, lo cual realmente le interesaba saber.

-yo…-pronuncio un tanto nerviosa la castaña, al tenerlo mirándola fijamente y encima sosteniendo su mano, ella no era una mujer tímida, de esas que se sonrojan por todo; pero al parecer con este chico era diferente, no podía negar que era bastante apuesto, sus cabellos rubios y desordenados, esas marquitas en las mejillas, las cuales le daban un aspecto tierno y salvaje a la vez, y si le sumabas el hecho de que tenía un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido por los entrenamientos; uno que ella había tenido el placer de detallar cuando le cambiaba las vendas, ese chico era sumamente llamativo en todos los sentidos, tan embriagante…

-Sari-san-dijo el rubio haciendo una leve presión la mano de la mujer, para llamar su atención, ya que parecía algo perdida-¿Qué era lo que me iba a decir?-pregunto mirándola atentamente.

-eh?... ahh si- dijo ligeramente sonrojada- etto.. Yo…yo no soy la persona adecuada para decirte eso…-el rubio suspiro y soltó su mano-pero… Mifune-sama sí, creo que él podrá decirte lo que quieras saber Naruto-sama- finalizo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-bien- respondió contento el ojiazul y le regalo una sonrisa a la castaña- y no me llames sama, me hace sentir viejo, además no creo que sea una especie de héroe o príncipe para merecer tal cosa-

Sari soltó una risita nerviosa- de acuerdo, pero si lo eres Naruto-san, ambas cosas- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y se paró de la cama, acomodo la falda de su vestido y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, una vez allí, a escasos pasos de la puerta se volteo a mirarlo- iré a avisarle a Mifune-sama que despertaste, para que venga a…-

Naruto la interrumpió- no…. yo prefiero ir a verlo, me haría bien estirar un poco las piernas-

La joven enfermera lo medito un poco y acabo aceptando- de todas maneras iré a verlo para avisarle… en el cajón de la mesa hay ropa limpia, es mejor que te des una ducha-hizo una pausa- yo vendré a buscarte dentro de un rato- finalizo la castaña y se retiro despidiéndose con un gesto de mano.

.

.

Naruto fue al baño que se encontraba en su habitación, llevaba en sus manos la muda de ropa limpia que Sari le había dicho, la dejo sobre la tapa del retrete y se paro frente al espejo, apoyando sus brazos en el lavamanos que estaba abajo. Poso sus ojos en su propio reflejo y empezó a detallar cada uno de sus rasgos, su cabello rubio que caía desordenado más arriba de sus hombros, tapando con algunos mechones partes de su frente y su ojo derecho, que junto con el izquierdo eran de un color azul profundo, las curiosas marcas en forma de bigotes de sus mejillas, las cuales delineo con la yema de sus dedos; luego bajo la vista hacia su pecho cubierto de vendas. Dio un pequeño suspiro y empezo a soltarlas; una a una caían las tiras blancas al suelo, descubriendo un abdomen perfectamente trabajado, sin ningún tipo de cicatriz o marca; la contextura de su cuerpo era delgada, pero con los músculos bien marcados, sin caer en la exageración.

Después de terminar de quitarse todas las vendas, hizo lo mismo con los pantalones y los boxer que cargaba y los dejó, en un rincón del baño. Se metió en la ducha y abrió una de las llaves de la regadera, para luego recargarse en una de las frías paredes de la ducha y ver es agua correr y mojar sus pies.

**Flash back**

_-bien- respondió contento el ojiazul y le regalo una sonrisa a la castaña- y no me llames sama, me hace sentir viejo, además no creo que sea una especie de héroe o príncipe para merecer tal cosa-_

_Sari soltó una risita nerviosa- de acuerdo, pero si lo eres Naruto-san, ambas cosas- dijo la chica con una sonrisa._

**Fin flash back**

-"¿que quiso decir con eso? ¿Acaso tengo razón y soy algo así?"-se metió bajo la regadera, dejando que el agua que caía como una lluvia imparable, mojara cada centímetro de su piel bronceada, arrastrando consigo el cansancio, mas no sus dudas-"no recordar nada… ..Ni quién soy y de donde vengo... Es…"-cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro- "no es agradable…. Me siento como un completo extraño, quisiera saber como fue mi vida…pero algo dentro de mí, me dice que es mejor no saber nada… "-llevo una mano hacia su pecho, justo a hacia su corazón- y si… ¡no!..- se mordió el labio inferior- mejor dejo de pensar en eso- abrió los ojos, cerro la llave del agua y agarro un pequeño frasquito de shampoo, para lavar su cabello y proseguir con el aseo de su cuerpo.

.

.

-vaya no espere que Mifune-sama se alegrara tanto…-se dijo Sari, mientras cerraba tras de sí, la puerta del despacho del líder del país del acero- "será mejor ir a ver a Naruto –san"- pensó y en sus labios se formo una tenue sonrisa.

Después de varios minutos la castaña llego al hospital y se dirigió a la habitación del rubio, la número 46, esa era la habitación que utilizaban para los altos mandos y personas importantes, como el feudal o hasta el mismo Mifune. Entro en ella y no vio al rubio así que lo llamo- Naruto-san-

No recibió ningún tipo de respuesta.

Se acerco a la puerta del baño y le llamo otra vez –Naruto san-

Nada.

-Naruto-san- llamo por tercera vez, con tono preocupado- ¿estás ahí?...-tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro- voy a entrar- aviso la castaña y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue su reflejo en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos, ubicado en todo el frente de la puerta; bajo la vista y vio una pila de ropa y vendas, en el piso junto al retrete.

-"eso es lo que tenia puesto"-pensó.

-tac…tac…tac…tac- el sonido del goteo continuo, de la regadera, que al parecer había quedado mal cerrada, llamo su atención, logrando que volteara para satisfacer su curiosidad; pero la imagen que encontró solo logro robar su aliento. En la pared contigua a la ducha, estaba Naruto, quien vestía solamente unos pantalones de color gris; su espalda estaba apoyada en la fría pared del baño, su brazo izquierdo, en cuya mano sostenía una toalla húmeda, era sujeto con fuerza, un poco más arriba del codo, por su otra mano. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo, haciendo que varios mechones de su rubia y rebelde cabellera taparan, partes de su rostro, en especial sus ojos, que se encontraban cerrados.

-N-Na- Naruto-san- alcanzo a decir, bastante colorada la enfermera, que cuando recupero un poco el control sobre si misma dio un paso con la intención de acercarse a él.

-¿que pasa?...-susurro el rubio abriendo sus ojos y elevando un poco la cabeza-¿que pasa si mi vida no me gusta?…- movió su rostro unos cuantos centímetros a la izquierda, para encarar a la castaña, ese leve movimiento causo, que de las puntas de sus húmedos cabellos; traviesas y diminutas gotas de agua, cayeran y se deslizaran por la piel de su pecho desnudo. Poso sus ojos llenos de confusión y cierta melancolía en los avellana de la chica.

Sari estaba paralizada, las palabras y la mirada que le había dirigido Naruto la habían dejado en ese estado, sin saber que rayos hacer.

- que pasa si lo que recuerdo….. Si mi vida ha sido horrible y no la puedo afrontar…-ejerció más fuerza en agarre de su brazo izquierdo.- si ese fuera el caso, no sería mejor quedarme así como estoy… con la mente en blanco-bajo la mirada.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, la aguanto por unos segundos y después la soltó; dio unos cuantos pasos y se acerco a donde estaba Naruto-tal vez tengas razón… pero sabes Naruto-san…si tu vida fue así y estas aquí junto a mí, es porque la has afrontado todo este tiempo ¿no lo crees?- le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.

El asintió con la cabeza y la miro de reojo- tal vez estoy pensando demasiado…-

-ya lo creo… ahora termínate de vestir que Mifune-sama te está esperando-dijo sari y salió del baño, para esperarlo afuera en el pasillo del hospital; de sus labios se escapo un pequeño suspiro.

-sari-san- le llamo Naruto; la castaña volteo a mirarlo- ¿listo?-pregunto ella.

-hai- respondió.

-bueno vamos- dijo y empezó a caminar, con Naruto a su lado.

.

.

-Mifune-sama- El aludido aparto la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y la dirigió a su asistente quien le llamaba- ¿sí?- pregunto él.

-afuera está esperando Naruto-sama- respondió la asistente del líder del país del acero, era una mujer, de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos grises, cuya edad rondaba por los 28 años.

-perfecto, hazle pasar por favor..-la pelinegra asintió, se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y asomo su cabeza- pasa por favor- le dijo ella amablemente al rubio. El un poco temeroso entro a la gran habitación que estaba decorada con diferentes tonalidades de azul.

-¿algo más señor?- pregunto antes de retirarse la pelinegra.

-umm... Si por poco se me olvida… hazme el favor de enviar esto a Konoha, es un mensaje para la Hokage- la pelinegra se acerco y tomo el pergamino- gracias Miyo-chan- le agradeció el hombre con una sonrisa.

La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho del despacho, dejando solos a los dos hombres.

Continuara….

* * *

><p>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA<p>

MUCHOS SALUDOS Y BESOS BYEEEEEEEEEE HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPI DE CUALQUIERA DE MIS OTROS FICS O ESTE XD


	4. capitulo 3: recuerdo doloroso

**hola chicos aqui les traigo el nuevo capi de este fic, espero lo disfruten, muchas gracias a los que me dejan reviews, me alegra ver q por lo menos a alguien le gusta este proyecto que tengo ^^**

* * *

><p>-"<em>bla bla bla<em>"-pensamientos

-bla bla bla- dialogos.

**capitulo 3: recuerdo doloroso..**

-Naruto-san que bueno es verte ya en pie y caminando- dijo Mifune con una sonrisa, viendo al joven rubio que observaba detenidamente todo su entorno, la decoración de la habitación, que oscilaba entre azules y blancos, muebles de caoba, en definición algo muy acogedor y elegante- siéntate, para que estés más cómodo-le señalo la silla frente a su escritorio.

-gracias-respondió el rubio e hizo lo que el samurái le indico.

-no tienes nada que agradecer-

-si tengo, sari-san me dijo que llevaba más de un mes inconsciente y todos ustedes han tenido la amabilidad de cuidarme en todo ese tiempo…-dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza y sonriendo.

El viejo samurái negó con la cabeza- ie…se te debe más a ti que tu a nosotros, así que no te preocupes-le sonrió de forma amable.

-yo…-

-¿sí?-

-nada es q…-intento decir bastante cohibido el rubio.

-¿quieres respuestas no es así?- el joven de cabellos rubios asintió, su rostro reflejaba ansiedad, miedo y muchas emociones mas, son ojos cristalinos siempre tan expresivos brillaban con expectación- bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Quién…-guardo silencio unos segundos- no… ¿Por qué….-volvió a callar y bajo la mirada- ¿de .. De donde…argg...-cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos- quiero..Quiero saber tantas cosas…que yo…-murmuro abatido y visiblemente confundido-lo siento…yo…-dijo.

-comprendo que esto debe ser difícil para ti, así que no tienes nada por que disculparte-le sonrió-calma, respira profundo, no te preocupes y pregúntame lo que quieras saber- dijo el peligris observando fijamente al chico.

Naruto hizo lo que el samurái le indico, cerró los ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, la mantuvo unos segundos y la soltó, eso sirvió para aclarar un poco su mente; así que abrió los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces y finalmente los fijo en su interlocutor- de ¿donde soy?-pregunto-porque si estoy consciente y seguro de algo es que no soy de aquí-

-¿por que tan seguro Naruto-san?-

-por como me miran…-poso sus orbes azules en los negros de su interlocutor-me miran con sorpresa, respeto y agradecimiento…algo aquí- señalo su pecho- me dice que es algo que siempre he anhelado-dijo lo último en un susurro y bajo levemente la mirada unos segundos, para después volver a encarar al peligris- sin embargo eso no es a lo que me refiero. Yo pude leer sus ojos y encontré lo que antes le dije, pero no encontré familiaridad, no encontré esa familiaridad que uno inconscientemente le dirige a alguien que forma parte de tu vida cotidiana-.

- entiendo a lo que te refieres- cruzo sus manos y recargo su barbilla sobre ellas- y si tienes razón.. Este no es tu lugar de origen…tu eres de-Naruto lo miraba expectante esperando la respuesta-eres de konohagakure no sato, la aldea oculta del país del fuego-dijo el peligris señalando el país elemental en un mapa que recién había extendido a lo largo de su escritorio.

-konoha- repitió suavemente el rubio de ojos azules.

.

.

-¿Por qué tan apresurado hermanito?-pregunto con desgano un hombre mientras se deslizaba con cuidado por la nieve.

-si recuerdan bien tengo una reunión-dijo con voz seria-"_además tengo un presentimiento, espero estés bien…Naruto"_-

-lo que digas-respondió otra, esta parecía ser de una chica-"_está ansioso, espero obtengamos buenas noticias"-_pensó y acomodo la capa de color crema que la protegía del frio, presente en el ambiente

.

.

Sari que se encontraba fuera de la oficina de su líder el general de los samuráis del país del acero, suspiro por sexta vez en el cabo de dos horas, esa era la misma cantidad de tiempo que Naruto llevaba dentro de la oficina hablando con el viejo samurái-moo.. Cuánto tiempo más estará allá dentro-susurro para sí misma, mientras veía atentamente las grandes puertas de caoba de la oficina.

-el tiempo que sea necesario- contesto una voz grave en su oído.

Un gritillo de sorpresa escapo de los labios de la castaña, todo su cuerpo se tenso- que no te dije que debías aprender a ser paciente mi pequeña- dijo la misma voz de antes, se trataba de un hombre de unos 50 años aproximadamente, de cabellos castaños y cortos, ojos verdes, piel blanca vestido con unos pantalones negros y una franela roja de mangas largas; sobre esto llevaba una pesada pero hermosa armadura samurái. Amarrada a su cadera se podía ver una bella katana dentro de su funda.

-¡maldición! Papa! Te he dicho ya varias veces que no te aparezcas así- grito la chica encarando al hombre de ojos verdes.

El hombre rio-calma calma hija, por cierto ¿que haces aquí?, creí que estarías en el hospital atendiendo con mucho gusto a Naruto-san-dijo el castaño haciendo sonrojar a su hija.

-yo... etto... No... Diablos como te gusta fastidiarme-suspiro resignada, casi siempre era lo mismo con su padre, apenas veía que ella posaba su atención en algún chico, encontraba la forma de incomodarla y hacerla sonrojar con sus comentarios- estoy aquí por el… esta mañana despertó-

-¡oh!...¿Como se encuentra?-pregunto el castaño.

-físicamente está bien…pero mentalmente es otra cosa..-

-es muy joven..Solo tiene 17 años...Enfrentar una guerra a esa edad no es nada fácil, debe estar muy frágil emocionalmente y tal vez un poco trastornado-

-esta frágil emocionalmente…pero no por la guerra- contesto la chica mirando directamente los ojos de su padre, mientras recargaba su espalda de la pared.

-¿entonces?-

-perdió la memoria-respondió sari con semblante triste.

-ya veo, ha de ser difícil para él... Pero será más difícil cuando empiece a recordar, asimilar aunque sea un poco de su vida no será nada grato-murmuro perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

- por que dices eso padre…no creo que su vida allá sido tan mala después de todo el es el hijo del yodaime Hokage-

-la vida de los héroes nunca es fácil… y menos la de ese chico-dijo en un susurro apenas audible-"_pude verlo en sus ojos ese día_"-pensó.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-nada pequeña… mira parece que ya termino de hablar con Mifune-dijo el hombre señalando las puertas de caoba, por las cuales salía un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-nos vemos- se despidió el castaño y se aproximo a la puerta, saludo al rubio y entro a la oficina.

-sari-san lamento que tuvieras que estar esperando aquí todo este tiempo-se disculpo el rubio con una lee reverencia.

-uhn.. No te preocupes- le sonrió la joven- Mifune-sama te pudo decir algo?-pregunto curiosa.

-pocas cosas...Por hoy pero al menos ya tengo una noción de quién soy y de donde soy-sonrió Naruto.-"_pero aún quedan muchas cosas más…por saber_"-

-que bien...Vamos de regreso al hospital Naruto-san, para que descanses- dijo la castaña.

-claro, me vendrían bien una ducha y una siesta-

.

.

.

-Keita…viejo amigo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto el líder del acero, al hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que se encontraba sentado en el marco del gran ventanal que portaba la oficina.

-pase a saludar-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- no tenia mas nada que hacer, así que me dije..¿Por que no ir a visitar a Mifune?-

-nunca cambias Keita...No importa cuántos años pasen, ni en cuantas batallas luches.. Cuando estas relajado siempre tendrás la actitud de un adolecente-

-je pero siendo así me quieres je je-rio el castaño- y bien ¿como te fue con el chico?-pregunto poniéndose serio- me encontré con sari-chan afuera y me dijo que Naruto-san había perdido la memoria-

-si así es… le aporte información que aclararon varias de sus dudas más inquietantes, pero aun no le platico nada sobre los resientes sucesos.. No quise abrumarlo con tanta información- respondió el peligris.

-ya veo.. Si es mejor que vayas contándole poco a poco lo que sepas-dijo Keita- y a todas estas ¿que tal te pareció?, cuando yo lo conocí en el campo de batalla he de decir que simplemente ese chiquillo me impresiono, tanta fuerza de voluntad, tan bondadoso pero a la vez tan triste y desdichado, no sé como habrá sido su vida hasta ahora…pero no creo que allá sido muy feliz-

- lo viste en sus ojos ¿cierto?-

-si…son tan transparentes, reflejan todas las emociones que está sintiendo…pero solo son posibles de leer por personas como nosotros, con experiencia… ese chico es bueno, quizás demasiado-

-muestras mucho interés en el Keita- dijo el peligris con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-es hijo de dos leyendas..Derroto a Madara Uchiha, es el portador del Kyuubi..Es simplemente alguien interesante-

-"_este Keita..Aun sigue con los aires de detective, de escudriñar cada cosa que se le presenta al frente…pero tiene razón Naruto-san es alguien interesante_"-pensó Mifune, mientras veía fijamente a su amigo.

.

.

.

-llámame si necesitas algo..Solo tienes que presionar el botón que está al lado de tu cama y vendré inmediatamente, no dudes en llamarme así sea por cualquier cosa, como hablar lo que sea ¿entiendes?-dijo al chico que se encontraba al frente de ella sentado en uno de los bordes de la cama, correspondiente a la habitación.

-como el agua sari-san-respondió el rubio.

descanses Naruto san-se despidió la castaña y abandono la habitación.

El rubio dejo escapar un suspiro, se saco los zapatos que cargaba y se recostó en la mullida cama-Naruto uzumaki ahora conocido como Naruto Namikaze uzumaki- dijo en voz baja para sí mismo- hijo de Minato Namikaze y kushina uzumaki, perteneciente a la aldea de Konoha…-suspiro-"_Konoha…Konoha….aldea oculta de Hi no Kuni (país del fuego), conocida como la aldea mas fuerte entre las 5, admirada por su belleza y la voluntad de sus líderes desde su fundación_.."-cerro los ojos y dejo que su cuerpo se relajara, -_"es una aldea shinobi… ¿acaso yo también soy un shinobi_?"-pensó antes de ser arrastrado al profundo mundo de los sueños, estaba cansado físicamente, por la falta de actividad que su cuerpo tuvo por más de mes y medio, pensar que una simple caminata desde el hospital hasta la oficina del general y viceversa lo dejarían tan agotado; y también estaba cansado mentalmente, ya que no solo ahora sabia varias cosas sobre su vida, lo cual le alegraba de alguna manera, pero también le hacía tener más preguntas, mas dudas, mas temores…por descubrir.

_La oscuridad me rodeaba, no importa en que dirección, arriba, abajo, a los lados..Todo era completamente negro. _

_Sentía el cuerpo pesado, entumido y muy adolorido, el simple hecho de respirar dolía como mil agujas clavándose en mi piel…Frio, me congelaba..Mis manos y el resto de mi cuerpo estaban empapados..Pero ¿con que? Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, lo que fue apenas un poco, mis parpados pesaban demasiado como para abrirlos más; tenues luces rojizas y oscuras nublaron mi escasa visión, el sonido de un gruñido llego a mis oídos. Esa voz tan gutural era fácilmente reconocible, me había acompañado cada segundo de mi maldita existencia, era Kyuubi.._

_Me incorpore lo mas que pude, no sé como pude mover mi cuerpo hasta lograr sentarme pero lo hice ¿tan mal estaba que hasta en mi subconsciente presentaba el dolor y las heridas?..Pues sí, así era, mi cuerpo estaba en un estado lamentable..Quemaduras de 1er y 2do grado en mi torso y brazos, múltiples heridas tanto superficiales como profundas, esparcidas por el resto de mi cuerpo. Pero las graves estaban a solo unos milímetros por debajo de mi corazón, habían perforado mi pulmón izquierdo y mi estomago..Solo era cuestión de minutos para que me ahogara en mi propia sangre…solo escasos minutos para morir-con que ya ha llegado el final-sonreí débilmente- al fin podre descansar ..cof cof..De esta vida en la que he visto..cof cof ..Mas dolor que felicidad..cof cof -tosí violentamente, pequeñas gotas carmesí se escapaban por las comisuras de mis labios._

_-chico…-dijo con voz lastimera el zorro, que estaba echado en el interior de los pilares que ahora constituían su nueva jaula; estaba observándome, sus ojos carmesí delataban impotencia y agotamiento, me había excedido demasiado usando su chakra en las batallas._

_-hasta aquí llegamos Kyuubi..No creo que sobrevivamos esta- dije en un murmullo. Todo el lugar que me rodeaba se estremeció, y un gran dolor embargo mi ya lastimado cuerpo, por lo que supe que mi cuerpo al fin había impactado en el suelo.-ahh..-me queje y presione con me mano la herida en mi estomago._

_-así parece mo..co…Naruto-se corrigió el zorro- nunca pensé decir esto..Pero me agradas muchacho, lamento que tu vida fuera tan mala por mi culpa-susurro el zorro mirándome con ¿tristeza?_

_-17 años..cof cof..Dentro de mi te ablandaron bola..cof cof.. de pelos, pero a pesar de..cof cof..Todo..cof cof...siempre estuviste ahí conmi..cof cof..go..arigato.- una fuerte toz se apodero de mi e hizo que vomitara sangre, se escurría por mis labios, mi quijada y llegaba el piso tiñendo aun mas de rojo el agua ensangrentada a mi alrededor; mi cuerpo temblaba, estaba sumamente débil, no aguantaría mucho más tiempo sentado, tenía que recostarme..Así lo hice, me desplome en el anegado suelo, el sueño me invadía, recuerdos de todo lo que fue mi vida pasaban ante mí como una película, vi todo absolutamente todo. y había muy pocas cosas agradables.-si salgo de esta..Seria grandioso olvidar-susurre, un espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo, mas sangre se aglomero en mi boca, tosí e hice el esfuerzo de voltear mi cabeza para que escurriera-"pero no será así, es mi hora..- pensé, ya no podía hablar, me costaba mantener el ritmo de respiraciones, sentía como el aire escaseaba, el sueño que siempre había estado presente me arrastraba mas y mas…mis ojos se cerraban y el dolor...el dolor desaparecía… Volvía a flotar en la oscuridad._

_¡NARUTO!_

_Alguien grito mi nombre, su voz era distante, pero podía sentir la desesperación con la que estaba cargada._

_-¡Naruto! Por favor resiste-Volvió a gritar mi nombre, ahora estaba más cerca, mucho más cerca…justo a mi lado ¿Quién era la dueña de esa voz? Que me llamaba con tanta desesperación- resiste, no permitiré que mueras..Vamos- dijo en un susurro lastimero. Me obligue a abrir los ojos…a salir de la oscuridad pero... ¿Para que? apenas y veía unas manchas, mi vista estaba muy nublada._

_-no l-llo..cof cof -tosí, mas sangres escapo de mis labios- no llores- logre articular en un débil y ahogado susurro._

_-no no hables Naruto, solo resiste..Yo te curare-le escuche decir, su voz me era familiar..Esa voz era de…_

_-por favor resiste-suplico_

_Si era de ella._

_-I-Ino..n-no llo..llores..cof cof cof -sentí como presionaba sus manos contra mi pecho, en un vano intento por curarme- y-yo..ya ..cof cof..h- he cumplido...P-pa-paz.. para u-ustedes-las palabras costaban para salir, mi respiración se apagaba, el aire me abandonaba, las sangre se desbordaba..-y-y a-ahora..p-paz para mi…-me perdía, caía al vacio, a un profundo abismo sin fondo…¿así se sentía morir?_

Sari se encontraba en el puesto de enfermeras, estaba hablando animadamente con una de sus compañeras, mientras llenaba unos informes y esperaba que se le hiciera la hora para dar una ronda por el piso y revisar a todos los pacientes. Un leve "bit bit",, llamo su atención giro la cabeza y vio de donde provenía el sonido; la luz que correspondía a la habitación de Naruto estaba encendida, eso la alarmo. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo a la habitación del rubio. su compañera la siguió ya que le preocupo ver a la castaña en ese estado.

Sari llego rápidamente a la habitación, abrió la puerta y entro; lo que encontró la preocupo. Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, su espalda estaba apoyada en la mesita que había al lado de la cama en la que hasta hace algunos minutos dormía. Su cara estaba oculta entre sus rodillas, pero se podía deducir que estaba llorando, ya que se escuchaban débiles sollozos y murmullos muy bajitos, cargados de angustia, dolor y muchas emociones más.

-Naruto-san- hablo suavemente la castaña, en su voz se notaba la preocupación. No recibió ninguna respuesta del chico, así que decidió acercarse a él.

-sari..-dijo con voz preocupada la otra enfermera que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Desde ahí podía ver al rubio y Le causaba tristeza verlo en ese estado, se veía tan frágil… Por lo que decidió acercarse también para ayudar, pero cuando iba dar el segundo paso, la castaña le hizo una seña con la mano para que se quedara ahí. Ella obedeció y observo como con delicadeza la castaña recorría la distancia que faltaba, para llegar a donde se encontraba en rubio. Sari tomo un poco de aire para tranquilizarse y se sentó junto a él en el suelo.

-Naruto-san -empezó a hablar pausadamente- ¿Qué ocurre?-

El rubio alzo su rostro y la volteo a mirar en silencio , la expresión en su rostro denotaba dolor, angustia y confusión..Mucha confusión; sus mejillas estaban cubiertas enteramente por las lagrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos. El chico se quedo observándola un segundo en silencio y volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas

-sari..¿Que tiene? Parece que está en shock- pregunto la otra enfermera que se acercaba y se arrodillaba frente a la castaña.

-no lo se kasumi, esta murmurando cosas pero no le entiendo nada- dijo la castaña a la otra enfermera de nombre kasumi, era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos celestes, como de unos 23 años.

-Naruto-san..-volvió a repetir sari, observando con cuidado al rubio, noto que entre una de sus manos sostenía fuertemente en control, con el que ella le había dicho que podía llamarla si necesitaba algo; con sumo cuidado acerco sus manos a las de él e intento quitarle el objeto ya que lo estaba apretando con tanta fuerza que pronto lo partiría-Naruto… suéltalo te vas a lastimar-susurro e intento zafar el control de las manos del rubio, que poco a poco fue cediendo hasta que lo soltó y cayó al suelo. Sari lo fue a tomar pero antes de que pudiera, Naruto había agarrado su muñeca y la había jalado un poco para atraer el cuerpo de ella hacia el de él y así poder abrazarla.

-Naruto-san-dijo sorprendida la chica, ya entre los brazos del rubio que la abrazaba con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, ella correspondió el abrazo y escucho como Naruto rompía nuevamente en llanto y volvía a murmurar cosas en un tono bajo y quebrado- un zorro..snif…mi sangre…dolor..snif snif …oscuridad.-hundió su rostro en el cuello de la castaña- ella..ella gritaba por mí..snif..mi nombre…snif snif snif…y-yo caí…snif snif…abismo…¿asi se siente morir?...snif snif-el rubio lloraba sin reparo, mientras que las dos enfermeras escucha preocupadas los murmullos; así estuvieron un rato hasta que el rubio empezó a rendirse ante el sueño, siendo llevado por los brazos de Morfeo, pero una últimas palabras escaparon de sus labios- paz…Ino..-

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>espero les allá gustado dejen reviews...<strong>


	5. capitulo 4: temor

hola siento la tardanza la verdad es que este capitulo lo tenia listo desde hace tiempo, pero se me había olvidado subirlo a acá, ya lo había actualizado en los otros foros en los q publico menos aquí, pero bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo cap espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>memorias perdidas en el viento<strong>

**capitulo 4:temor..**

****-dialogos-

-"pensamientos"-

_recuerdos o sueños_

* * *

><p><em>-por favor resiste-suplico<em>

_-I-Ino..n-no llo..llores..cof cof cof –dijo entrecortadamente, la sangre que se acumulaba le hacia toser fuertemente en busca de un poco de presionaba sus manos contra su pecho y emitía chakra curativo en un intento por curarle - y-yo..ya ..cof cof..h- he cumplido...P-pa-paz.. para u-ustedes-las palabras costaban para salir, su respiración se apagaba, el aire comenzaba a abandonarlo, la sangre se desbordaba..-y-y a-ahora..p-paz para mi…-logro susurrar, sus ojos que apenas estaban abiertos se cerraron, todo se oscureció para él, se perdía, caía al vacio, a un profundo abismo sin fondo…¿así se sentía morir?_

_-"maldición su respiración…es cada vez menor"-pensaba alterada la rubia, un mar de lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos azules inundados de miedo y preocupación-maldición, maldición…vamos Naruto no me dejes-sintió como el corazón del rubio dejo de latir._

-no no no no ¡NOOO!-la rubia se despertó exaltada, su respiración era acelerada y estaba completamente empapada en sudor, algunos de sus rubios y platinados cabellos se pegaban a la piel de su cara, sus ojos estaban cargados de espesas lagrimas que luchaban por salir-Naruto…-pronuncio débilmente, su mirada estaba fija en sus manos, las cuales temblaban imperceptiblemente. Estuvo así unos segundos hasta que estallo en llanto, llevo sus manos y oculto su rostro en ellas-paz para ti…¿tú querías morir?-se pregunto-no no no puede ser eso…-limpio sus lagrimas con la orilla de la sabana que cubría el resto de su cuerpo-tu..-apretó la sabana con sus manos y suspiro-mejor dejo de pensar en eso…y me alisto para ir a ver a Tsunade-sensei-se levanto de la cama, fue al baño, se quito la pijama y se metió a la ducha. Abrió la regadera y dejo el agua correr unos segundos y luego se metió bajo ella. Las liquidas gotas se deslizaban por su piel desnuda y por cada hebra de su cabello-"quiero ser mas fuerte…necesito ser más fuerte en todos los aspectos…por todos…por mi…y por ti Naruto..No quiero volver a perderte de esta vida aunque sea por minutos y menos que yo no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo"-pensó, levanto su mano y limpio una lagrima solitaria que caía de su ojo y se mezclaba con el resto del agua dulce.

Termino de asearse, se vistió con unos pantalones cortos negros y una camisa azul celeste manga larga, la cual tenía un escote redondo que dejaba apreciar sus atributos femeninos, ato el bolso de sus armas a su pierna con unas vendas, se calzo unas sandalias ninjas negras y abandono su hogar rumbo a la torre Hokage.

.

.

.

En su oficina Tsunade revisaba bastante concentrada algunos documentos, después de firmarlos y colocarlos en una pila ubicada en una de las esquinas de su escritorio, voltio a mirar la pila de lo que le faltaba por revisar, era bastante grande casi llegaba al techo de la habitación-ahh..Odio el papeleo-se quejo y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el escritorio. El impacto de su cuerpo hizo que la inestable pila de papeles se tambaleara y terminara cayendo, regando así cientos de papeles por toda la oficina, la Hokage emitió un gruñido de frustración- realmente lo odio- suspiro.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y por ella entro una joven pelinegra de cortos cabellos, se veía agitada, su respiración era acelerada-tsunade-sa…-empezó a hablar la pelinegra, pero de inmediato noto el desorden que había en la oficina, parte de los papeles volaban por los aires y se desperdigaban por el piso de la oficina; mientras que los otros sepultaban a la Hokage en su escritorio. La pelinegra no pudo contener una risita ante esa visión.

-malditos papeles...De verdad me van a terminar matando un día de estos, ningún enemigo lo ha logrado y solo unos simples documentos lo harán..Solo espero que Naruto se recupere pronto, para cederle el puesto..Mira que necesito ya unas buenas vacaciones-decía para sí misma la rubia mientras emergía de la montaña de papeles que la había atrapado. Una vez libre empezó a acomodar un poco su escritorio y noto la presencia de su asistente en la habitación-¿Qué ocurre Shizune?-dijo viendo con expresión seria a la pelinegra que aun reía discretamente.

La pelinegra al darse cuenta paro de inmediato y se acerco al escritorio de la rubia-lo siento Tsunade-sama- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-si si..a lo que venias Shizune-dijo seria.

-ha llegado un mensaje…viene del país del acero-dijo un tanto seria la pelinegra, ya que sabía que si el mensaje venia de allí podrían ser noticias de Naruto, tanto buenas como malas.

-y que esperas para dármelo..Rápido rápido-ordeno la Hokage. La pelinegra le paso el pergamino a la rubia quien lo abrió rápidamente y comenzó a leer el contenido. Su cara se estaba seria, pero pronto se empezó a suavizar hasta convertirse una mueca entre triste y alegre. La pelinegra vio preocupada esto así que decidió preguntar- ¿Qué ocurre Tsunade-sama? ¿Es alguna noticia sobre Naruto-kun?-

-si Shizune-

-¿está bien? ¿Le ocurrió algo? ¿Despertó?...dígame tsunade-sama-dijo bastante nerviosa la pelinegra.

-si el despertó- dijo la pelinegra chillo de emoción ante eso-pero hay algo mas…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-léelo por ti misma-dijo la rubia y le paso el pergamino a Shizune, quien empezó a leer en voz baja.

**Un cordial saludo tsunade-dono.**

**Espero todo este marchando bien en Konoha, y que ya se haya estabilizado todo para ustedes después de la reciente guerra. Aquí en mi país todo está marchando perfectamente, la paz que se ha cernido sobre nosotros es realmente gratificante. Pero ahora yendo al verdadero cometido de la presente carta. Tengo el gusto de informarle que el joven uzumaki Naruto ya ha despertado del coma en el que se encontraba. Según sari Miyasaki, la enfermera al cuidado de Naruto-san su recuperación física es excepcional, todas las heridas que presentaba han sanado completamente y no le han dejado ningún tipo de marca…sin embargo la parte emocional y mental del chico es la que presenta un problema. Naruto-san presenta pérdida de memoria o a mi parecer tal vez el mismo haya bloqueado sus recuerdos ante la experiencia vivida. Esta teoría parte de una conversación que tuve con él, sobre su identidad, infancia, todo lo que puede estar relacionado emocionalmente hacia su persona lo desconoce, pero lo no emocional como conocimientos generales sobre los campos de las artes shinobi, siguen presentes en su mente…por lo que sabiendo de primera mano y viendo el potencial aun latente en el joven me gustaría entrenarlo, por lo que solicito su aprobación.**

**Espero su pronta respuesta**

**Atentamente Mifune General del país del acero.**

La pelinegra termino de leer y coloco el pergamino encima del escritorio. Un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios-no se que sentir tsunade-sama….estoy feliz porque despertó…pero-fue interrumpida por una voz femenina que provenía desde la puerta.

-¿despertó?... ¿Naruto despertó?... es cierto tsunade-sensei- dijo impaciente una joven rubia de ojos azules. La Hokage asintió con la cabeza- déjeme y busco mis cosas y partimos inmediatamente-dijo la menor edad en la habitación, se le veía bastante contenta, en su rostro estaba marcada una gran sonrisa una como desde hace mucho tiempo que se le veía.

-espera Ino..-

-¿si?- respondió la ojiazul mirando a la Hokage.

-aprecio tu disposición y por mucho que me gustaría partir en este momento al país del acero a ver a Naruto…eso no va a ser posible-la Hokage vio que Ino iba a decir algo por lo que le hizo un gesto de mano para la dejara continuar-entiendo lo mucho que quieres verlo...yo también deseo verlo..lo deseo más que nada, quiero verlo de pie sonriendo..Casi lo pierdo…-una lagrima escapo de los ojos de la ojimiel-pero aquí hay cosas que solucionar, por mucho que haya paz acabamos de pasar una guerra y no puedo abandonar mi puesto ..Tu tampoco puedes abandonar tu entrenamiento…quieres volverte más fuerte para que no vuelva a ocurrir algo como lo de asuma ¿verdad? –Ino bajo la cabeza con tristeza-…para poder evitar lo que casi ocurrió con Naruto ¿verdad?-Ino subió la mirada y miro a la Hokage frente a ella con determinación en los ojos-hee así me gusta ahora vamos a entrenar..el también lo estará haciendo por un tiempo allá Mifune-dono se ofreció a entrenarlo en el arte del kenjutsu-dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa suave.

-de acuerdo tsunade-sensei-respondió la ojiazul. La Hokage asintió con un cabeceo y les pido a ambas mujeres que la ayudaran a recoger el desastre que había en la oficina, una vez terminaron esa abandonaron la misma y salieron rumbo al hospital.

.

.

.

-paz…paz para mí?..-dijo un inaudible susurro un joven de rubios cabellos. Estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama, no podía dejar de abrazarse a sí mismo, sentía frio, sentía un sin fin de emociones que no le agradaban en lo mas mínimo, y esa extraña visión no abandonaba su mente, se sentía tan real, su sangre abandonando su cuerpo, la asfixia, el dolor…el miedo. Muchas preguntas rondaban su mente, estaba aturdido por ellas..Pero había algo que no podía dejar de pensar y eso era en la paz. En esa sensación que tuvo cuando todo se volvió negro..Como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, como si pudiera ser libre-¿Qué fue todo eso?...yo no lo entiendo…tan real..Me duele-susurro y se sentó la cama. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto cualquiera de la habitación. Estuvo así uno minutos hasta que un pequeño ruido llamo su atención. Alguien tosió muy suavemente, el rubio voltio y se encontró con que en una de las esquinas de la habitación se encontraban dos mujeres durmiendo sentadas, apoyadas una en la otra. Se trataba de sari y kasumi.

Se veían tan pacificas en sus sueños, sin preocupación aparente. Se permitió sonreír tristemente ante eso, suspiro y se paró de la cama, tomo el cobertor que antes lo cubría y se lo coloco a las dos chicas para que se abrigaran. Después se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Aun podía sentir el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en su cara, se lavo, tomo una muda de ropa abrigada limpia y se cambio; luego abandono la habitación en silencio.

Estuvo algún tiempo caminando sin rumbo fijo, bastante sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz familiar lo hizo volver a al entorno que lo rodeaba-Naruto-san..Hola ¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunto un hombre de ojos verdes. A Naruto le parecía conocido, lo había visto el día anterior hablando con sari- hola-respondió el rubio.

-disculpa por no presentarme..yo soy Keita miyasaki-dijo el hombre mayor con una sonrisa amigable.

-¿miyasaki?- repitió el rubio pensativo, ese apellido le sonaba de algún lado. El samurái rio suavemente- si..miyasaki..yo soy el padre de sari-chan, la enfermera encargada de tu cuidado-

-oh..Un placer señor-dijo el rubio e hizo una leve reverencia-yo soy…-

-tranquilo hijo, no hace falta yo sé quién eres-

-¿de verdad?-

- si..En parte.. Pero dime ¿Qué ocurrió?..te ves algo abatido chico-

Naruto no sabía si confiar o no en el hombre, y contarle lo que había soñado. Pero nada en el hombre le indicaba desconfianza así que decidió confiar en él y contarle lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-ya veo…¿Qué es lo que te asusta de todo esto?..¿es acaso la sensación de perderse en la oscuridad?...¿de morir?...¿ la desesperación de la mujer a tu lado?-pregunto el hombre mientras miraba al chico al frente suyo. Se encontraban sentados en una mesa de un acogedor puesto de té y bollos dulces.

**-**no lo sé…me asusta la visión completa..Porque me lleva a preguntarme por que termine así, por que la mujer a mi lado sufría tanto por mí, también el sentir todo en mi cuerpo..El dolor, el frio, la tristeza…-dijo con voz suave y la mirada gacha centrada únicamente en el humeante y caliente taza de té que tenía entre sus manos-pero lo que más me asusta…son las palabras que dije-

_y-yo..ya ..cof cof..h- he cumplido...P-pa-paz.. para u-ustedes y-y a-ahora..p-paz para mi…_

_-_paz para mi… temo a esas palabras, porque me hacen pensar que la única forma en la que iba a estar bien, a ser feliz, seria en la muerte…que mi vida ha sido tan mala que…la única forma de descansar de cualquier sufrimiento seria morir..Temo descubrir eso…temo recordar y encontrarme que mi vida fue un infierno…esas mismas dudas se las dije a sari-san, mucho antes de saber quién soy y de donde soy…-dijo mirando directamente al hombre.

**Flash back**

_-¿que pasa?...-susurro el rubio abriendo sus ojos y elevando un poco la cabeza-¿que pasa si mi vida no me gusta?…- movió su rostro unos cuantos centímetros a la izquierda, para encarar a la castaña, ese leve movimiento causo, que de las puntas de sus húmedos cabellos; traviesas y diminutas gotas de agua, cayeran y se deslizaran por la piel de su pecho desnudo. Poso sus ojos llenos de confusión y cierta melancolía en los avellana de la chica._

_Sari estaba paralizado, las palabras y la mirada que le había dirigido Naruto la habían dejado en ese estado, sin saber que rayos hacer._

_- que pasa si lo que recuerdo….. Si mi vida ha sido horrible y no la puedo afrontar…-ejerció más fuerza en agarre de su brazo izquierdo.- si ese fuera el caso, no sería mejor quedarme así como estoy… con la mente en blanco-bajo la mirada._

**Fin flash back**

Las palabras dichas ese día pasaron como un flash fugas por la mente del rubio. Inundando su mente con más confusión y temor. Ese día solo pensó que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, que de seguro estaba equivocado..Bueno al menos eso fue lo que intento creer, porque muy dentro de si en su corazón algo le impedía tener plena seguridad y ahora con esto…el creer que su temor estaba bien infundado.

.

.

.

-¿a que distancia estamos?-pregunto una figura de estatura media. Su voz era suave y seria pero varonil, el dueño de esta debe ser un hombre joven

-estamos a un par de kilómetros…calculo que llegaremos en unas dos horas como máximo- respondió una figura más alta que se encontraba junto a la de voz suave. La voz de esta era más gruesa, correspondiendo así a un hombre también.

-bien..Entonces apuremos el paso..si sigo más tiempo aquí siento que me convertiré en una paleta de helado-dijo otra figura de estatura media, la voz de esta era más aguda y femenina, indicando que se trataba de una chica.

Las tres personas andaban cubiertos por mantos largos con capucha de color arena para protegerse del frio al cual no estaban acostumbrados.

.

.

.

-ahhh-bostezo una chica de cabellos castaños mientras se estiraba. Cuando su visión se aclaro se fijo en su amiga dormida a su lado arrinconada en la pared y en la manta que las cubría a ambas. Ella no recordaba abarse tapado con ninguna manta l noche anterior, lo que quería decir que alguien debió haberlo hecho. Pero quien pudo ser ese alguien, por su mente paso la imagen de Naruto. Tan pronto como se concentro en pensar en el volvió a despertar la preocupación en ella por lo ocurrido la noche anterior aun se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado, le dolió verlo tan mal , tan frágil..¿Quería saber que había pasado?.

Se levanto con cuidado del suelo, para no despertar a su amiga y fijo su vista en la cama vacía….-"vacía…la cama esta vacía, al igual que el resto de la habitación"-pensó distraídamente, hasta que cayó en cuenta del significado de esas palabras-¡Naruto-san!-chillo preocupada. Despertó a kasumi y salió corriendo de la habitación para buscarlo.

-"¿Dónde rayos estas?"-pensó la castaña.

.

.

.

-Shizune-

-si tsunade-sama-respondió la pelinegra. Ambas mujeres estaban en el laboratorio personal de la godaime Hokage supervisando el entrenamiento de ninjutsu medico de Ino. En ese momento la rubia estaba en el otro lado de la habitación trabajando con unas hierbas para hacer un antídoto para contrarrestar un potente veneno.

-recoge tus cosas en dos horas partirás con yamato al país del acero, quiero que tú misma verifiques el estado de Naruto-ordeno la rubia Hokage.

-pero tsunade-sama porque entonces dijo…- la Hokage la interrumpió.

-ino se está haciendo más fuerte…la imagen de Naruto allá lejos, la motiva más que nada, ella no quiere volver a verlo así…en el borde de la muerte…por eso no puede ir ahora. Tendrá que verlo cuando el venga por si mismo después de su entrenamiento con Mifune..Yo tampoco puedo ir porque soy quien está para guiarla ahora..Yo pase por experiencias iguales..Se como lidiar con esto…así que tu iras en mi representación y le darás el abrazo que yo no puedo darle por ahora..¿Entendido?-pregunto la rubia Hokage.

-hai-afirmo su asistente y abandono la habitación para alistarse para el viaje.

Continuara…


End file.
